1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a storage device and a computer system, and particularly, to a method for controlling a read or write operation when an error occurs during a read or write operation, a storage device and a computer system using the method.
2. Background of the Invention
A disk drive, one of storage devices, is configured to operate a computer system by reading or writing data from/on a storage medium, in response to a command generated from a host device.
Various writing methods are being researched to enhance recording density of the disk drive. Also, a new method is required for access a storage medium suitable for a new writing method to enhance recording density.